


I Heard a Rumour

by RavenGlad



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Love, POV Female Character, POV John Seed, Separations, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad





	1. Chapter 1

I tried my best to listen and pay attention to my father as he was officiating a marriage for a young couple in his flock.  
Well I suppose that I should say adopted father. But that's another story. Anyway it's hard to focus on his words when his brother, John is looking at me every single chance he gets. I look over at him for a moment and he flashes me his signature grin.   
I felt my face heat up and quickly looked away, turning my attention back to my father. 

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
You may kiss the bride." He smiled at them. Everyone clapped and cheered happily but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I've always wanted to find love and get married. And so far I've done one of those things but I don't think we could ever get married. 

I looked over at John and gave him a half-hearted smile. The newlyweds walked by, breaking my attention from John. I looked in front of me and saw my father motion for me to go meet with him. I stood up and walked to him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "What's wrong Kiddo?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Nothing's wrong... I'm just feeling a little off today." I answered. 

He placed a hand on my forehead. "Hmm... You don't feel hot or anything. But you can go home and get some rest if you need to." He reached up and moved a piece of hair out of my face. I looked over and saw that John had left. "Yeah, I'll probably do that..." I said,   
looking back at the Father.   
He patted me on the back before I walked away. I left the church and let out a heavy sigh. I felt a hand on my arm before I was pulled to the side.   
I was about to yell when a hand quickly covered my mouth.   
"Hey, hey it's okay." John whispered softly into my ear. 

He removed his hand and I sighed in relief. "John, you can't just grab someone like that. Especially when you know that I'm on edge." I said, leaning against the wall. John placed his forearm on the wall above my head and leaned towards me.   
"Why are you on edge?" He asked.  
I looked up at him. "I guess I'm just worried that we might get caught..."  
I said. John placed his free hand on the side of my face.

"You Know what? Who cares if we get caught. I mean it's not like we're cheating on spouses or anything. And everyone is focused on that wedding" He laughed quietly. "I'm more thinking about getting caught by my Father." I said. John winced at the thought. "Yeah, I don't really like the thought of that... But we're careful, I don't see us ever getting caught by him." John leaned closer and kissed me. 

"Well I wouldn't call kissing right next to his church 'Being Careful' though."  
I laughed, leaning up to kiss him again. The hand on the side of my face slid down to the back of my neck, John pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. I snaked an arm around John's neck and rested my hand on his chest.  
I could feel John smirk against my lips as he dragged his down my side and rested it on my waist.

Suddenly we heard the church doors open. We pulled ourselves apart from each other. "Shit." John whispered.   
"I'll see you later." I said quietly.  
John pecked my lips one last time before I walked away...

(John's POV)

I pulled away from (Y/n) and ran a hand through my hair. "Shit."   
I whispered. "I'll see you later." She said. Knowing that she would be leaving in a moment I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I Love you..."   
I murmured. ' I don't think she heard me ' I thought to myself as I watched her walk away. Joseph soon walked around the corner of the church and waved at me. 

"Hey brother." Joseph said with a smile. I held my hand up and waved back at him. "Hey..." I said, trying to act casual. "Were you and (Y/n) just talking?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, we were... Why?" I questioned.   
Joseph shrugged. "No reason. I think it's amazing how much she looks up to you." My brother said, looking over at me. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. "Oh yeah...?"   
I said.

Joseph nodded. "I was actually thinking that maybe you could take (Y/n) in as an apprentice or something. She's been wanting to do more for the project and I think that would be good for her. But only If that's okay with you." Joseph said.   
I smiled at the thought of having an opportunity for extra alone time with (Y/n). "Of course, that would be great."  
I answered. Joseph smiled and patted my shoulder. "Thank you, brother." He said. "Anytime Joseph..." I said.

( Y/n's POV )

I was walking away from the church when something behind a tree stopped me. Laughter?...   
I walked around the tree and saw two girls, hands over their mouths trying to cover their laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked. They quickly composed themselves and one girl cleared her throat. "Nothing.... Love bird." She said. The other girl instantly started laughing. 'There's no way that they saw John and I... Right?'

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand what you're talking about." I said, trying to play it cool.  
Their laughter became louder. They almost sounded like hyenas. I shook my head and just walked away. 

When I got home I made my way straight to my bedroom and lied down. 'I Should probably call John and let him know what happened.'   
I reached over to my nightstand and picked up the phone and called John.  
I listened to it ring. I sighed and placed the phone back down when he didn't answer. "I guess I'll tell him later..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

I awoke to the sound of the front door closing. I slowly sat up and walked to the door. "Hey, Dad." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, (Y/n). You sleep well?" Joseph asked. I nodded my head. "Yep." I yawned. "You wanna help me make dinner?" He smiled. "Yeah, what are we having."

\- Time Skip -

We sat at the table and Joseph filled me in on what happened at the reception. "It sounds like it was beautiful." I said. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Dad...Are we expecting anyone...?" I asked. He shook his head no and went to the door.   
Faith stood on the other side.   
"Sorry to bother you, Father. But I really need to speak with you."   
She said. 

I couldn't make out what else was being said so I stood up and leaned against the doorway. "What's going on?" I asked. Faith looked over at me.   
"This doesn't concern you." She stated.  
"Why don't we talk in the other room." Joseph said. I crossed my arms.  
Faith walked past me. "Dad, she can't treat me like that." I said. He kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to her. Just give me a minute. Why don't you go upstairs." He said.  
I nodded my head and made my way upstairs. 

\- Time Skip -

I jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut. I instantly felt a pang of fear. 'What's going on?'   
I thought to myself. I opened my bedroom door and slowly made my way down. "Dad...?" I said quietly.  
I could see him with his palms placed against the door and his head facing down. "Is everything okay?" I said just the slightest bit louder. "Is it true."   
He said angrily, but something in his voice sounded sad.

I took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about...?" I said. My heart began pounding in my chest.

He turned around but kept his eyes on the floor. "Faith informed me of a rumour... she says that it has spread like wildfire. And I need to know if it's true." He said. Finally looking up at me. "They're saying that after the wedding people saw..." He took a deep breath. "People saw you and John by the church-" 

"Daddy it's not what it sounds like." 

I suddenly cut him off. 

He pointed a finger at me.   
"Don't 'Daddy' me."   
He stated firmly. There was another knock at the door.   
"Don't go anywhere." He said.  
He stepped back over to the door and opened it.  
John stood on the other side.  
I wanted to crying. But I also just wanted to run to him. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" John asked with a smile across his face. 

John looked past Joseph to see me.   
'John, he knows.' I mouthed at him.  
John tilted his head slightly and looked at Joseph. His eyes widened as he realized what I was trying to say.  
Joseph reached back and held his arm out in front of me to keep me back in case I would try to run.   
"Stay away from (Y/n)." He hissed.  
"Look, Joseph you don't understand-"  
Joseph stopped him mid sentence.  
"You took advantage of my daughter.  
That's what I understand."

"No!" I shouted. "John would never take advantage of me-"   
"I wasn't talking to you." Joseph said.  
"(Y/n), I can't defend us while he's upset like this." John said. Looking me in the eyes and talking a step back off of the front porch. "I'm sorry. I'll come back for you." He said. Tears finally began falling from my eyes. I pushed past Joseph to run to him. "John no!  
Don't leave me." I reached out to him and felt arms around me. Joseph   
Pulled me back into the house. I fell, landing on the floor.

I heard the front door close and lock. I couldn't barley see through my tears.   
I couldn't even get words to come out,  
I was stuck only in my mind screaming for him to come back.   
I blindly reached for the railing on the stairs to pull myself up. I felt Joseph's   
Hands on my to try and help me up.  
"Don't you dare touch me." I said between sobs as I pushed his hands away. I wiped my eyes and walked up a few steps. "(Y/n), I-" 

Before he could finish talking I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I ran to the window to see if John could possibly be waiting out in his car. 

But there was nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

"(Y/n), I-" 

Before he could finish talking I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I ran to the window to see if John could possibly be waiting out in his car.  
But there was nothing... 

~ Flash Back ~

"I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me." Joseph said.  
He had just informed me of a vision he had of the place he says that we need to be when the collapse begins.  
I smiled at him. "I trust you more than anyone in the world." I said.  
"When are we going?" I asked. Joseph looked down at his hands. "I can't go alone, there are some people I need to find before we can go." He said.  
I got confused.

"But if I'm going with you, you won't need to find anyone." I said.  
Joseph reached out and grabbed my hands, he looked into my eyes.  
"You don't understand, (Y/n). It's my brother's I need to find. I couldn't even really tell you the last time I saw them. I just know that if any of this is going to turn out like how I saw... I'll need them." He said softly. I nodded my head slowly and smiled at him.  
"When are you going?" I asked. 

Joseph stood up. "Now." He said.  
I stood up with him. "What will I do while you're gone?" I said.  
"All you have to do I wait... When it's time, I'll give you a call and let you know I'm sending someone to come and get you." He said. We walked to the front door and I pulled him into a hug. "Be safe, okay?" I said quietly.  
He patted me on the shoulder and kissed the top of my head. 

He left and so I waited...

Almost a year went by before I heard anything. I had been resting on the couch when the phone started ringing. I sat up and answered the phone as fast as I could. "Hello?"  
I said. "Hey kiddo!." Joseph said.  
I could hear that he was smiling.  
"Hey." I sighed in relief. "How's it going. Is everything okay?" I asked.

Joseph laughed.  
"Calm down, everything is going okay. The only thing missing is you. So get a bag packed and be patient, I'm sending someone this morning so they should be getting there any minute." He said. I smiled. " I can't wait to get there... So you found your brothers? How are they." I asked.  
"They're doing great. I haven't told them about you... I want it to be a surprise." He answered. "Okay... I guess I'll see you later." 

Joseph told me to be safe and then hung up. I placed the phone down and backed my bag. And now for more waiting...  
About two hours later I heard the door bell. I looked out the window and saw a man walking back to his car and leaning against the side of it.  
I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Are you here to get me?"  
I asked before stepping out.  
"Yeah the guy that was supposed to get you came to me saying that he was sick and couldn't get you, so I told the poor kid that I'd do it myself. So sorry for being late." He said, straightening out his black vest. 

I closed the door and walked to the car, he opened the door for me.  
I got in and placed my bag in the backseat. He got in the car and pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes.  
He started the car and we were on our way. After a while of silence he spoke.  
"So... What's so special about you. Why is Joseph so determined to have you in Hope County?" He said.  
I looked over at him. "I can't really tell you right now, but-"  
"You fucking him?" He cut me off. 

I nearly choked.  
"No! I- I would never." I said. The car was filled with his laughter.  
"Calm down. I'm just playing with you... My name's John, by the way."  
He said, looking over at me.  
"Well John, that's not a very nice thing to ask." I looked away from him and looked out the window. "I'm (Y/n)."  
I said. "So... What's it like in Hope County?" I asked after a minute.  
"Well... It's warm. The scenery is nice.  
Whole lotta fields... And clear blue skies." He said. 

"Sounds nice." I said quietly.  
"Yeah, it is." John looked over at me.  
"I can show you around if you want."  
He said. I smiled. "That would be great. Thank you." I replied, feeling tired.  
I suddenly woke up to John tapping my arm. "Hey, you awake yet?" He asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I was tired." I said through a yawn.  
John laughed and reached passed me and opened my door.

I unbuckled and got out. "So where you taking me first?" I asked him.  
John thought for a minute before pointing at something off in the distance. "You see that?" He asked.  
I squinted to see where he was pointing. "That clearing on the mountain?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Yep. I'm thinking of having something built up there... I'd like to get you're opinion on it." He said.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Why not."  
John raised a finger. "But there's one condition." He smiled. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "What...?"  
"You're also going to have dinner with me up there." He smirked. I couldn't help but slightly blush. "Well... I wouldn't mind... " I said. John took a step closer to me. "So is that a yes?" He said. I smiled. "Yes."

\- A Few Hours Later -

"So it'll be just like the Hollywood sign but it just says 'Yes'?" I said. John nodded his head confidently. "That's exactly what it'll be." He replied.  
I lied back on the grass. "Is there any meaning behind it?" I said. John let out a quiet chuckle. "There's a meaning all right... But that's a story  
I'd rather tell you about some other time... " He said. I sat up with him.  
"Well... When can next time be?"  
I asked.

John looked over at me. "How about whenever you're free next time."  
He smiled. I thought for a moment.  
"How about-"  
"Hey John, there's some papers here that you need to sign." A nervous voice said from the walkie talkie on John's hip. John let out a frustrated sigh before picking it up. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." He hooked it back on to his hip and stood up. "Sorry about this..." he said while holding a hand out to help me up. 

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure we can just see each other at some point tomorrow." I smiled as I stood up. John was looked deeply in to my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up, I started to feel nervous so I turned my head and looked over at the sunset. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are...?" John said. I looked back up at him. "No... No one except for my father... " I laughed at the end. John took a step closer to me and placed a hand on the side of my face. 

"Well you're a beautiful person and you should be told more often... " He said quietly. The look in his eye showed me that he meant every word he was saying. I could help but smile at him. I snaked a hand around the back of John's neck as he pulled me closer until our lips met into a blissful kiss. Our lips moved in harmony until a voice suddenly stopped us.  
"John. We really need you back here to sign this." The nervous voice from before said. 

John pulled away and left a small peck on my lips before stepping away.  
He grabbed the walkie and held it up to himself again. "I said that I would be there. Okay?" He said in a frustrated tone. "I can take you back to my place, but I'll need to have someone else take you to Joseph. Is that okay?" He said. I smiled at him still feeling intoxicated by his kiss.  
"Y-yeah... That's perfect... "  
I answered. 

\- Arriving At Joseph's - 

Istepped out of the car and looked at the house. I took a deep breath and thanked the driver before walking up to the door and knocking.  
I waited for a minute before the door opened. "Hey Da-" I was stopped mid sentence by being picked up and spun around. "Oh, I missed you." Joseph said, placing me back down. "How have you been?" He said, leading me into the house. "I've been good. I just feel a lot better not that I'm here."  
I smiled.

"If you follow my I can show you your room." He said as he grabbed my bag from me. I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs. "Now, I wasn't sure what kind of style you would like so I had it was designed with you in mind." He said with a smiled. He opened the door revealing a powder blue room. "Oh wow... " I whispered, I looked over at Joseph.  
"You didn't have to do this." I said. 

He placed a hand on my back and walked me into the room. "I know... But I just want you to be happy here." He kissed me on my temple. "Also, I got you this." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a (f/c) dress with lace sleeves. "Could you try it on to make sure it's ready for tomorrow." He said. I place my hand on the smooth fabric and nodded my head.  
"Of course, but what's tomorrow?"  
I asked. "Tomorrow will be when I get to introduce you to my- our family."  
He said, handing me the dress. 

\- The Next Day -

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window and the warm sun hitting my bed. I sat up and took in the atmosphere of my room, suddenly the image of John came into mind. 'I hope that I see him today...'  
I sighed happily and got out of bed and there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said. The door opened and Joseph peaked his head inside.  
"Good morning." He smiled. "Are you ready for your big day?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I am... But I'm also a little nervous about it." I laughed quietly.  
"Hey, there's nothing to be worried about. I know that everyone will love you." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I hope that you're right." I said.

\- Later That Day -

I straightened out the skirt of my dress as I entered the white church.  
I stepped through the doors and closed them behind me. I could hear people whispering and asking each other who I was, only to get a shrug in response. I made my way to an empty spot in the front of the room. I was looking down at my hands when someone tapped me on my shoulder.  
"Hey stranger." The voice said quietly.

I looked over and saw John knelt down next to me. I smiled, it was an extreme relief to see a familiar face.  
"Hey... How are you?" I asked.  
He smiled. "Oh I'm doing fine, how about you... You look like a nervous wreck." He laughed quietly.  
"I'm fine... I'm just kinda nervous being around people I don't know yet." I whispered. He placed his hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, don't worry about it.  
You've got me right?" He said. 

I sighed softly. "Thank you." I said.  
He leaned closer to my ear. "How about I take you out after all this?"  
He offered. I smiled and nodded my head. "That'd be really nice." I said.  
Suddenly the doors opened and John moved to a seat across the isle.  
We watched Joseph make his way through to the stage... 

After his sermon he stopped everyone  
before they could leave the church.  
"Thank you all for being here today.  
Usually right now would be when we disband and go home. But I want to talk for a moment." He laughed.  
"I know, I just did a lot of talking but I mean a different topic." He looked around at the different people in the room with a smile on his face. "I would like to point out that none of you would be here today without some very important people not only in my life but most importantly our lives." He said, holding his arms out.

"Everyone, can we get a round of applause for my brothers?" He said,  
The people started clapping and cheering. I looked around the room, anxious to see how they looked.  
My eyes landed on John, he smirked at me as he stood up. ' I gasped quietly.  
'This can't be real.' i thought, almost screaming the words in my head.  
John walked up on stage followed by a tall redhead. John looked at me with a confused expression. 

Joseph beamed with happiness but in this moment I felt like I was dying.  
"I would also like to introduce you all to someone very special to me"  
Joseph smiled and reached a hand out to me. "Everyone, I want you to meet my beautiful daughter. (Y/n) why don't you come up and join us?"  
He said. John's smile quickly faded into a terrified frown. I got up from my chair and stood by them. Joseph wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head. 

"Isn't this wonderful?" He whispered into my ear with a voice full of happiness. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head.  
"Y-yeah... this is wonderful... " I said.  
I looked over at John and he gave me a nervous smile...  
After the sermon. I stepped out of the church and took a deep breath. I walked to the side of the building and suddenly someone grabbed me and placed a hand over my mouth. 

"Hey, hey it's okay." John said, removing his hand. I sighed in relief when I saw it was him. John looked around for a second before leaning in.  
"Are you seriously his fucking daughter?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "No John, I'm not his daughter. But I need to explain some things to you." I said. John nodded his head. "Okay..." He looked slightly confused. "So six years ago when I was thirteen, I ran away from home."

"I just wasn't happy there, I wasn't being treated good... I just needed to leave, so I did and after a few weeks I ran into Joseph. He was on the side of the street preaching and I couldn't help but stop and listen. After he was done and getting ready to leave I stopped him. Of course he asked where my parents were, I was honest with him and told him everything...  
I guess he felt bad for me so he took me under his wing. Now he refers to me as his daughter and I refer to him as my father." I explained. 

"So... There's no blood connection to you and him?" John asked. I sighed.  
"There's is zero blood connection to any of us." I smiled, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "What are we going to do...?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure... But all I know is that I really like you John, I really like you."  
I whispered. John smiled. "We can make this work... I know we can." John replied. We both leaned in till our lips met... 

~ End Of Flash back ~


	3. Chapter 3

"We can make this work... I know we can..." John Replied. We leaned in closer till our lips met. 

~ End Flash Back ~

It's been two months and three days since John and I got caught... I'm not even aloud to leave the house. But that's okay, I don't want to leave unless it's with John. I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts by knocking on my bedroom door.  
The door opened slightly after I didn't answer. "(Y/n)... Are you awake?" Joseph said. I could hear him walk over and the other side of the bed dipped down from him sitting.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and he placed a hand on my shoulder.   
"Faith's here to see you... I think it would be good for you to talk to her...  
You know, girl to girl?" He said.   
I continued keeping my eyes on the window, not wanting to even acknowledge him. He sighed. "Well... I'm sending her in weather you want me to or not anyway."   
He stood up from the bed and went out to the hallway.   
I could hear whispering but couldn't make out any words. 

Soon after I heard foot steps in my door way and Faith cleared her throat before closing the door behind herself. I gripped onto the bedsheet, trying not to blow up at her.   
"Hey, (Y/n)... How are you?" She asked as she stepped closer to the bed.   
"I'm fine." I said, I looked down and noticed my knuckles had turned white from holding back.   
"That's great." Faith said, I could hear her 'Everything is okay' smile in her voice. 

"Is it okay if I sit down?" She asked.   
This time I didn't answer her and  
She sat behind me on the bed anyway. After a minute Faith sighed.   
"Look, You may not realize it, but I understand what it's like to think you're in love... The worst part is coming to terms with the fact that it's all just some fairy tale illusion created by the hunger of our sin." Faith said.

Tears of anger burned in my eyes as I quickly stood up from the bed.   
"No, you don't understand." I said, placing my hands on the window sill and looking out. "What did you just say?" Faith asked. I turned around to face her. "I said that you don't know shit." I spat at her. Faith looked taken aback. She placed a hand on her chest.   
"How dare you." She whispered.   
"John and I wouldn't be in this situation if you would've just kept your mouth shut.. I'm not even allowed to leave my room." I said.

"Do you know what all of this has done to me?" I pointed to myself.   
She just sat there. "I've been through literal hell all because of you." I said.  
"(Y/n), honey. I'm just trying to help...  
I'm your aunt, and I love you." She said. "That's not true and you know it." I shook my head. "There's no blood connecting any of us." I pointed to the bedroom door. "That man out there is not your brother and he sure as hell isn't my father. But if any of this is real..." I lowered my hand. "It's the man out there waiting for me, I love him... " My voice cracked as a tear fell down my already stained cheek.

Faith stood up and reached a hand out. "(Y/n)-" she was cut off by the bedroom door opening. "Go, you've done enough." Joseph said. Faith lowered her head and left. I turned back to the window and reached up to the thin chain around my neck. Joseph walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.   
"(Y/n)?" 

\- Flash Back: two years ago -

"(Y/n)!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me, I instantly smiled as I turned around. "John, I missed you!" I said, practically jumping into his arms. "We literally just saw each other yesterday."   
He laughed. "I know... But sometimes I miss you so much it feels like I can't breathe... " I said quietly, I rested my head on his shoulder."

"Where do you wanna go tonight?" John asked. I thought for a moment.  
"How about the first spot?"   
I suggested, looking up at him.   
John shrugged. "If that's where you wanna go, than we'll go." He smiled.   
"But first we need to stop by the ranch and pick some things up."

\- A little while later -

"Here we are." John said. I smiled as I looked up at the Hollywood esque sign. "John I'll be honest, it looks better than I thought it would."   
I admitted. "Yeah. I'm actually gonna agree with you on that one." He said, grabbing a blanket to lay out.  
I grabbed the other end and helped him. I sat down and watched John as he grabbed a basket and sat next to me with it.

"So what was it that you had to pick up?" I asked. John didn't say anything,  
He only opened the basket.  
"Close your eyes." He smiled.   
"Okay..." I said, I sat up straight and closed my eyes.   
A second later I felt John move behind me. "And... Open." John said.   
I looked down and saw a small gold heart on a matching chain. I reached up and touched it, I looked over at John. 

"John, it's beautiful... Thank you."   
I smiled. "I wish that I would've known so I could've gotten something for you." I said. John moved a piece of hair behind my ear and laughed.   
"(Y/n), I don't need anything like that.  
Being with you is good enough."   
He said. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.   
"You have no idea how happy I am when I'm with you... "   
I whispered, resting my forehead against his. 

"I know baby... " John said, rubbing my shoulder. I bursted out laughing and pulled away.   
"Baby? That's a first." I said.   
John laid back on the blanket. "Sorry,  
I was kinda in the moment... " He said.   
I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
After a few minutes of silence I propped myself up on my elbow.  
I reach a free hand up and move hair from John's forehead. 

I leaned my head down and kissed him. "You know sometimes I get this feeling in my chest that feels like...   
I- I can't seem to really place it."   
I looked down and laughed.   
"Shit, I'm shaking." I held up my shaking hand to show him.   
I looked back at him and shook my head. "Please, John don't ever leave me." I said. John laughed. "Why would I leave you?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "Because I love you. You make life so, so much better and brighter-"

John stopped me with a fiery kiss.  
He reached up and tangled his hand in my hair, pulling me closer.   
I placed my hands on either sides of his face, he lied me back on the blanket before pulling away for a moment. "I don't think I can ever live without you." John said between heavy breaths. "And it's just crazy...  
Because I've never felt like this before.  
And for once in my life I have someone that makes me feel human.."   
He whispered. The light of the setting sun made his eyes seem brighter than ever before.

I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. After a second we pulled apart.  
"John... I want you... " I whispered.  
John ran his hand over my hair.  
"I thought we were going to wait... "  
He cocked an eyebrow.   
I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna  
wait anymore, not with you." I said.  
I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He sat up and pulled it off his shoulders...

\- End Flashback -

\- Friday -

I pulled my shirt over my shoulders and dropped it to the hamper,   
I looked in the mirror. I noticed how different and almost sick I looked. I sighed, reaching over and grabbing a different one I picked out. Joseph is finally letting me go around the house and not just stay in my room. I take that he felt bad for what had happened with Faith a week ago...  
Wait. was that really a week ago, it feels like it's been months since then.  
I shook my head, I look in the mirror and noticed how different I looked compared to just a few months ago and sighed.  
Just get through today... I thought to myself. I walked away and went over to my desk and began to write...

A while later I folded the letter and stuffed it into my back pocket and headed down the stairs. "Hey, (Y/n)."   
Joseph said to me with a smile as I made my way down. "Hey." I said quietly with a smile. "Jacobs going to be here soon. Hope you don't mind if he comes over." He said. "No Dad, you can't have your brother over. I refuse to see him." I laughed.   
"I'm just joking." I said, I patted his shoulder before walking to the kitchen. 

When I got back to the living room the tall figure of Jacob was standing there.   
"Let me just grab something before we go." Joseph said before walking past me out if sight. "Hey, Jacob."  
I smiled up at him. "Hey." He said with a stone solid expression. I cleared my throat. "Jacob, could you do something for me?" I said quietly.  
"What do you want?" He asked. 

I pulled the letter out from my pocket and looked down at it.   
"Could you take this to Joh-"   
"No." Jacob cut me off. "Jacob, please."  
I begged. "I have nothing to do with that, and I don't want anything to do with it." He said.   
"Please, I am begging you Jacob...  
You're the only person I have left to trust. You don't have to do anything but give him this." I held the letter out. "I... I just need him to know that I still care... " I whispered. 

"Okay, Jake. I'm ready to go."   
Joseph said as he approached the room. Jacob snatched the letter from me and stuffed it into his jacket.   
"I'm still not apart of this." He stated.  
"Thank you... " I whispered.   
"Everything okay in here?"   
Joseph asked. "Oh, we where just talking about how it's been a while since we've seen each other." I smiled.   
"Okay, well we're heading out now. I'll see you later." Joseph said, kissing my forehead. "Be safe." I replied.   
I went upstairs and waited. 

\- Saturday - 

I was at my desk when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called,  
Expecting Joseph to come in.  
"Uh, hey (Y/n)... is Joseph home?"   
I turned around to see Faith.   
"Oh, no he's not home, he's actually at the church right now. He should be back soon though." I turned back to my desk. She sighed. "Jacob said that he wouldn't be apart of this any more.  
But I know that this is the right thing to do." She walked over and placed a letter in front of me. 

"It's from John-" I waved my hand to stop her. "I know." I picked it up.   
I felt her hand on my shoulder.   
"I want you to know how sorry I am for causing all of this... you don't have to accept my apology. But the least I could do is try to make things right."  
She said. I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you... "   
I whispered. I could hear a car off in the distance. I pulled away.   
"You need to go." I said. 

"I can wait outside and pretend that I needed to talk to him." She suggested.   
I nodded my head. "Okay." I watched her leave my room. I turned back and sat down. I sighed and picked up the letter. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest as I opened it.   
Dear (Y/n)...

\- Sunday -

I opened my eyes, feeling the warmth of the morning sun on my face.   
I sat up and yawned, looking around the room. My eyes landed on the letter... as much as I'd love to say how it gave me hope, to be honest it only reminded me of how much I miss him. I mean really, you go from seeing someone everyday and suddenly nothing? But how am I supposed to feel- knock knock   
"(Y/n), are you awake?" Joseph said. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I said,  
I walked over and put the letter in a drawer. I went to the door and opened it. Joseph smiled down at me.  
"Morning." I said quietly.   
"Morning, are you busy this morning?' He asked. I shrugged and laughed lightly. "I haven't been busy in quite some time." I said.   
I cleared my throat. "Sorry... " I added.  
"What's up?" I smiled. 

"I was actually thinking you could come to church with me? It's just been so long  
Since you left the house and you haven't tried to leave or anything...  
It's up to you though." He offered. 

I thought for a moment and then smiled. "You know what? That would be really nice." I answered.   
"Okay! I get ready, we should probably head out in an hour."   
He said happily. 

\- At The Church -

There was something different about Joseph's surman this Sunday, something about it was sad. It felt as if he was letting something go, I just couldn't tell what...  
When he was finished speaking, I clapped along with the people around me. Joseph looked over to me and smiled. I couldn't help but return the smile. One by one the people cleared out and it was soon just me and him.   
"What did you think?" He asked.   
"It was amazing as usual." I answered. 

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.   
Joseph shrugged. "I'm actually having a meeting at the house." He said. "What's the meeting for?"   
I asked. He shook his head.   
"Nothing important, I was going to suggest that you can go take a walk if you wanted." He said.   
I nodded my head. "That actually doesn't sound too bad." I replied.   
We walked out of the church and over to Joseph's truck. He pulled me into a hug. "I love you, (Y/n)... " he said.   
I looked up at him.   
"I love you too, dad." He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead.  
I waved at him as he got into the truck and drove off. 

\- Three Hours Later Give Or Take,   
You Weren't Too Sure -

I sat down by the water behind the church and sighed.   
Everytime I've sat here, John was right by my side...   
I thought to myself. I'd be lying if I said that my faith in him hadn't faltered. His letter hadn't even gave me the slightest bit of hope, it only gave me tears and sparks of memory.   
I leaned forward and looked down at my reflection. But in all honesty if he were here all of those feelings would just disappear and I'd just forget about them. 

I reached up and rubbed my eyes.  
I didn't even realize that I had tears about to fall down my cheeks.   
I removed my hands and my eyes landed back on my reflection,   
but something was different.   
I whipped my head around and looked behind me. I tilted my head.  
"John?" I said. And there he stood,   
As if he had been here the entire time.   
I stood up and went over to him, wrapping my arms around him. 

I stopped back. I looked around and then back at him.  
"You shouldn't be here." I said.   
I suddenly noticed the dark circles around his eyes, he look as if he hadn't slept since we last saw each other. He laughed. "(Y/n) calm down everything's okay." He said, I shook my head. "No, John. It's not okay, do you know what'll happen if someone sees us?" I said. "Yes, I do know."   
He said. 

"What do you think they'll do?" I crossed my arms.   
"They wont do anything." John smiled.  
I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "What makes you think they wont-"   
I opened my eyes, was this even real?   
John was down on one knee holding out a small box revealing a ring.   
"They wont do anything because you need to calm down and listen to me."  
He showed his classic smile.   
"What are you doing... " I whispered. 

"I'm asking you to marry me, (Y/n).  
I never want to spend another day away from you ever again. I already spoke with Joseph. I don't know what made him change his mind on the situation. But I know that I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth."  
He said. I felt tears stinging my eyes again. "Is this real?" I asked.   
John laughed. "I love you and that's the only real thing that matters to me." He sighed. "So, yes or no? My arm is starting to hurt." He laughed. 

I dropped down to my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.   
"Yes, and nothing can ever change my mind about it." I said. this time I just let the tears fall down my cheeks.   
He grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger. I wiped my eyes and smiled.   
"I love you, John Seed. And don't you ever forget it." I said.   
This time I was happy...  
I've always wanted to find love and get married, so far I've done one of those things and now I'm about to do the other... 

(Author's Note)

Hey guys!

I'm legit in tears right now.  
I'm a little sad to finish this storyline.   
I've dedicated so many hours trying to perfect this story and these characters. I hope you all enjoyed this journey as much as I did.

Please let me know what you think!  
And have a nice day!  
\- Ravenglad


End file.
